


Forgiving Father

by Britplop



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britplop/pseuds/Britplop
Summary: After learning of his Father's passing Dorian finally opens up about his childhood and has to make a difficult choice. Return 'home' and set about making peace or stay with his true love and turn his back on his past once and for all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic I have chosen to not refer to the inquisitor by name.

A quiet voice breaks the silence over the rain soaked balcony. "Dorian? Why are you standing out in the rain you'll catch your death!"  
Dorian turns his head to face the gentle voice. The remains of a watersoaked scroll clutched in his shaking tanned hand.  
"Funny you should say that." Dorian quips but his usual sarcastic tone is clouded and distant, he turns his head away, his green eyes fixes on a point in the distance, watching the brief outline of a messenger raven become fainter with every stroke of its wings.  
"Dorian, what's going on?" asks the elf worridly, walking to his lover's side and gently touching his shoulder with his remaining right arm.  
"My father... he's dead" The tanned man spits out, turning fully around to loik into the eyes of his lover. Even the downpour can't shield the beauty of his eyes, he still can't believe that every time he looks into them stomach lurches and his heart stops, even after all these years. 

The pair say nothing, allowing their eyes to do the talking as they would often do, it was crazy, more could be said between the two in a wordless second than could be said on mile of parchment.  
"How do you feel?" Asks the elf finally, he knew that his father was a vile man, especially after their disastous meeting where he found out about them, but he was still Dorian's father.  
"I... do not know how to feel" confesse Dorian, stretching his hand up to his shoulder and grips the small pale hand.  
"Understandably... he was a difficult man..." he begins before being cut off by Dorian's obvious flinch.  
"That's putting it mildly" resorted Dorian angrily taking a step back.  
"Dorian I only ment..."  
"I know what you meant, I'm not a fool! I could throw myself headfirst into a rift and i bet even then the demons would idley gossip about how big of a disapointment i was to my father" snaps Dorian furiously slamming his fist on the balcony railings. 

Shocked by his outburst the elf takes a tentative step back, the rain that has soaked through his clothes and the harshness of Dorian's words makes his shiver. 

Instantly regretting his outburst Dorian turns and walks over to his partner, their forheads touching. Both their eyes are soaked with a mixture of tears and rainfall.  
"... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. you of all people know how I feel"  
"I understand, I should have known better..."  
"No. Don't you fucking apologise... just don't" warns Dorian, but their is no harshness in his words only remorse. They hold each other close, neither saying a word until the elf looks down at his hands and sees the ragged remains of a letter, the ink staining his perfect tanned fingers.

"So what did the letter say?"  
"Something like they regret to inform me of my father's passing. They say his died of a sudden illness. Pah. poison. it's always poison" recalls Dorian  
"I am sorry Dorian..."  
"The odd thing is I don't feel anything. I guess nearly being submitted to blood magic could change your feelings about someone" Dorian half heartily jokes.

The younger man gulps sensing the change in Dorian, his jaw becomes tight and his fists clench. After meeting with his father Dorian never spoke about his experience with blood magic again, despite all the pushing.  
"Let's go inside Dorian, it's freezing" suggests the younger man, reaching for his lover's hand.

Dorian allows himself to be lead into their bedroom and they sit down on their bed, no caring at how damp they are making it.  
"Now go on" He encourages, draping a woolen blanket around them.  
"I... I can't talk about it" stammers Dorian looking away.  
"Dorian. I'm fed up of seeing you suffer like this!" pushes the elf using his exposed hand to turn his partner's face towards him, forcing their eyes to meet.  
"Are you sure you really want to hear it? it's not what you in the south call 'for the faint of heart" Questions Dorian  
"I'm all ears" jokes the elf, jegesturing to his oversized ears. Dorian shakes his head at his antics.


End file.
